tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Gorimer
sometimes known as Strange Elf are an obscure race of mer known for their eccentric sense of humor, inquisitiveness, and engineering prowess. Having had few overt influences on the world's history but many small and unseen ones, Gorimer are often overlooked by the powers that be, despite their craftiness and affinity for magic. Biology and appearance Gorimer are very small compared to most other races and, with an average height ranging between 0.9 to 1.1 meters and a weight range of 18 to 20 kg, Gorimer are considered the smallest folk on Nirn, They have petite bodies but large facial features and rubbery skin, their ears are quite large, and as sharp as any Mer. Many Gorimer have a feral appearance, with hair that often sprout from their heads in odd directions. The skin of Gorimer run in hue from reddish tans to earthy browns or even shades of grey, with exact hue somewhat dependent upon the ethnic origin of a Gorimer. Similarly, Gorimer hair vary wildly in colour from blond and brown to more exotic colours like white and orange, some even having pink or green hair. Gorimer eyes are often black or blue, although more natural eye colours were also known to the race. Gorimer are very long-lived, living longer than their cousins, the Altmer and Dwemer, which meant living over three centuries was not uncommonly rare and five centuries was not unheard of. Generally, Gorimer were considered to reach maturity at forty years of age. However, unlike other elves, Gorimer showed a greater degree of ageing as they grow older and once a Gorimer had passed his or her first century, their hair began to grey, if it was not already white, and their skin began to wrinkle as in men. However, even the oldest Gorimer retained a vitality that would be extraordinarily unusual among many of the other races. Psychology Gorimer possess many of the traits other races, attribute to children. Most Gorimer enjoy life to their very fullest; asking questions endlessly, and finding new and interesting hobbies are just a few of the countless chores that Gorimer burden each day with. Much like a child, a Gorimer possesses very little tolerance for long term mental focus unless the task at hand is of notable interest. While their joyful, child-like viewpoint of life gives the impression that a Gorimer would be incapable of achieving something as mundane as physical labour, Gorimer manage to use their keen intelligences to turn something as generally unexciting as work into a fun and enjoyable expenditure of their time and energy. Society and culture Little is actually known about Gorimer culture. Though what Gorimer life really revolves around is unclear, it is perceived by most to be about striving towards the next levels of technology and knowledge through experimentation and tinkering. Gorimer had an intricate society based on their love of all kinds of arts, pranks, and their long lives. Gorimer loved indulgence, and they made most celebrations on a grander scale. Gorimer who left home to seek an adventurer's life were rare, given the race's famed shyness and lack of ambition. Those that did were motivated by a number of factors, but the impulsive race was often driven by curiosity more than anything else. Language Gorimer speak Dwemeris, Aldmeris and Cyrodilic, however Gorimer speak incredibly fast, sometimes making it difficult for other races to understand what they're saying. It is not uncommon for Gorimer to refer to themselves in third person either. Technology Gorimer tend to design fairly complicated devices that are relatively safe. Gorimer are in many ways commensurate organizers: a Gorimer can spend as much time organizing and planning a project as they do actually working on it. If the design fails, they try to learn why, and fix it if they can. If they meet with success, they will continue to tinker with it and improve the design, often for years afterwards. Thus, many Gorimer designs feature a high degree of complexity and a low chance of failure, the exceptions being those that dabble with more volatile energies — but even then, they take steps to ensure the worst that could happen is a brief, non-fatal failure. Powers Gorimer are a naturally intelligent and creative race, with a charm about them unusual for other Mer. Gorimer also had a natural grasp of the arcane, innately possessing the ability to cast Sparks. Gorimer also had a natural affinity for stealth, an affinity they could sometimes pass on to others, and illusion, both for the purpose of using it for themselves as well as seeing through other attempts at it. Skill bonuses *+10 Illusion (level 25) *+5 Sneak (level 20) *+5 Alteration (level 20) *+5 Destruction (level 20) *+5 Enchanting (level 20) *+5 Smithing (level 20) Starting spells *Sparks (Destruction) *Healing (Restoration) *Clairvoyance (Illusion) Special abilities *Darkvision: Living primarily underground granted Gorimer the ability to see within total darkness, for 60 seconds. *Acute Intelligence: Passive ability of Gorimer, Gorimer grasp the basics of magical abilities at astounding speeds often outdoing even Altmer in magical aptitude, once they develop an interest for it. Trivia *"Gori" as in "Gorimer" means "Mystical", "Strange" and "Obscure". *The name was chosen mostly to display their shyness and obscurity, and the reason that few species of men or mer are aware of their existence. Category:Persistence Canon Category:Races